


A Study in Revenge

by Orion_fics



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 14:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1513265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orion_fics/pseuds/Orion_fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the kink prompt: 'Richelieu wants to know what made Adele willing to betray him.'</p>
<p>Richelieu is intrigued by Aramis and sets out to discover why Adele chose him over the cardinal.  Non-con.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Study in Revenge

Richelieu looked at the man in front of him. The musketeer had been difficult to subdue, as predicted, it had taken a platoon of his red guard, and a careful plan and surveillance to ensure they caught him alone. Now he was here, standing in front of the cardinal, clothes slightly dishevelled, wrists bound in front of him, but still holding himself to attention despite the pain he must be in. Richelieu knew his guards, the opportunity to take out their frustrations on an unconscious musketeer would have been too much for many of them and he could hardly blame them for the odd kick and punch they had thrown in. Only the rapid movement of his chest betrayed the heavy breathing beneath the hood.

With a nod he signalled to one of the guards. The man stepped forward, whisking the hood away before stepping back into the shadows. Aramis blinked in the sudden light. Richelieu watched as the other man surveyed his surroundings, looking for an escape before his eyes came to rest on the cardinal and he briefly allowed a look of confusion to suffuse his features before carefully schooling them to blankness once again.

The Cardinal allowed himself a brief smile. ‘I see you are assessing you situation Monsieur.

‘Let me speed things up for you. You are in my palace and no one yet knows you are missing. There is no search party, no rescue attempt planned. You are here to answer my questions, and when you have done so to my satisfaction, you may leave.’

‘Your questions?’ Aramis wasn’t stupid, it was clear that his abduction had been well planned and he had no reason to doubt the Cardinal’s words. It seemed he had decided to go along with them and reach the conclusion of his predicament as soon as possible.

‘You mistake my meaning. My questions were raised by a mutual acquaintance, I believe you knew Adele Bessett?

A slight flicker passed over Aramis’ face at the use of past tense. Subtle, but Richelieu was looking for it and noticed it. He pushed his advantage, ‘I’m sorry to report she met with an accident on her journey from Paris, but before she died, we had a very interesting conversation.’

A hand gesture and the guards moved forwards from the shadows, well trained, one held Aramis steady as the other slit his shirt and trousers, before stepping back to leave him exposed, secured and facing the Cardinal as he came forward, bringing his face close to the Musketeer.

‘She cried out for you, you know. When she was alone, at the end, she cried your name. What is there about you, musketeer, that would make her do that, even in front of me when she could have begged for my mercy instead? 

‘I have made my enquiries about you. It seems half of Paris talks of your skills as a lover. So it occurred to me that maybe I should see what had made Adele cast aside the first minister of France. You will show me.’

The cardinal stepped back and began unlacing his trousers. Unconsciously Aramis too took a step back, raising his bound hands as if to ward the other man off. 

‘No, that’s not what I…’ His words were cut short as the cardinal approached, a ringing slap causing him to stagger slightly, off balance due to his bindings, then a hand clenched in his hair forcing him to look into the other man’s face.

‘You will get on your knees and you will like it. That is if you don't want to see others reap the rewards of your obstinate behaviour, like Adele.’ He released Aramis and watched the words sink in, watched as those eyes lost a little of their spark and then the head bowed and knees folded, placing him on the floor. He took the silent acquiescence for what it was and continued.

‘Suck me.’ The command was brusque, the disdain clear. The cardinal began stroking himself to hardness as Aramis looked on hesitating. Tentatively he leaned forward, his lips wrapping around the head of the other man’s cock before he stopped, eyes beseeching to be allowed to end this, but a hand grabbed his hair, holding him in place. ‘Get on with it, and if I feel your teeth, one of you friends will suffer for it.’ Aramis forced his mouth to relax and the cardinal began to thrust, enjoying the warmth around his cock, the despair in the other man’s eyes.

‘I expect some effort, show me what makes you worth dying for.’

‘Nothing. Nothing,’ Aramis wanted to say, but visions of Porthos and Athos rose in his mind and he set to trying to pleasure the other man. His tongue lapping around the head brought obvious approval from the cardinal, and steeling himself he tried to take in more of the other man’s length. Having made up his mind to do this, he determined that the quicker it was over with, the quicker he could look for an escape. The cardinal it seemed had other ideas, or saw the look of hope briefly betray the musketeer. As his member swelled and began to fill Aramis’ mouth he pulled out, tilting the other man’s head where he still held it in his control so that he could see the tears running down his face, the lips swollen with use, red like a whore’s.

‘Intriguing, but not quite enough I’m afraid. I can see I will have to extend my studies.’


End file.
